


Mandatory Snuggles

by TheAnonymousDuck



Series: The Duck's Requests and One shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Undyne is best girlfriend, requests are open, tags are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousDuck/pseuds/TheAnonymousDuck
Summary: Alphys attempts her very first walk of shame, the key word being 'attempts'.Alternately: Undyne is best girlfriend.Requests are open feel free to drop one, all are considered.





	

Alphys had, apparently, lost her bra. The little lizard was sure that it had gone somewhere in this direction earlier that evening but she simply couldn't find it. And of course it would be the one nice one she actually owned, wouldn't it? 

Maybe it had-

Oh... there it was. 

One of it's needlessly lacy straps caught on the headboard, right above the face of a faintly snoring Undyne... Yeah, no. It could just stay there, it lives there now. She bid it a silent good luck in its new home and explained, telepathically, that she had neither the reach nor the coordination to retrieve it without waking the sleeping fish-beast. It seemed to understand its abandonment. 

It's not like she really needed it anyway, it was late out -so late in fact that it would be truer to say that it was early- and she had her lab coat (always has her lab coat, even the surface could not change that). The baggy mostly-white cloth concealed her form almost completely so no one but her anxiety ridden self would know she was without. Assuming anyone was even awake. It was with that in mind that she crept from the small bedroom as quietly as she could, which, it must be said, was very quietly indeed. Then again what else could be expected from someone who spent their whole life trying not to be noticed?

Undyne's keys were easy enough to locate, hanging from their little hook in the kitchen. Think what you will of her, but none who knew the warrior could deny that her brash and impulsive personality belied the true extent of her self-discipline. This was best seen in her home: no matter how much of a mess is made (by herself or her various 'besties') it would be cleaned emidetly. There was not a single scorch mark or cracked tile in her house and when it came to the arrangement and maintenance of her furniture she was arguably obsessive compulsive. So of course the keys were on their hook (the second one from the right) Alphys wasn't certain why she had even considered that they might be elsewhere. 

She grabbed the little silver things from their usual place, had to stand on the very tips of her toes, balance with her tail and really stretch but she got them. It was only once she stood before the front door that she paused. Not hesitating just... taking stock. Yeah that was it, a quick inventory. 

Coat? Check  
Pants? Check  
Panties? Check  
Shirt? Check  
Bra?...right, no  
Phone? Check  
Keys?...keys?... right hand? no -those she just got from the hook... frantic pocket-pat search.  
Found 'em.  
Keys: top left pocket  
Shoes? Alphys glanced down at her bear feet a frown crawling onto her features. She didn't even wear shoes... why was that on her list...? 

Sighing she turned back to the door, key in hand, and... 

And this time she _did_ hesitate. 

Alphys hated herself for this. Well she did that plenty already, but this just made it all so much worse. She was seriously weighing the pro's and con's of digging herself a nice deep hole to curl up and die in. Or maybe she'd dig all the way back to the Underground and take a dip in Hotland's signature magma pools. At least then she'd die warm, without the piercing, aching cold that pulsed in her chest. 

It's not that she regretted sleeping with Undyne -so unimaginably far from it- but she was sure that Undyne would. After all the ex-guard was proud and powerful surely she had no true interest in someone as low and... lacking as Alphys. Undyne was a hero to so many and, combined with her beauty, she could have any monster she pleased. 

So why settle for a short, ugly, nervous wreck that was only capable of failure and disappointment. 

"Alphys?"

She spun around at her name, eyes wide like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

The view that greeted her was enough to whip any half formed explanation (read excuse) from her mind. Because _of course_ Undyne was naked. 

Now, a naked Undyne was hardly an unfamiliar sight to Alphys -after all she had spent much of the previous evening getting intimately acquainted with that very form- but the new knowledge on exactly how to make those unyielding muscles writhe only worsened her inability to form or maintain a coherent thought. 

Well a coherent thought beyond the MTT favorite 'Oh yeeess'. 

Though in all honesty who could fault her for her ineloquence when confronted with such unclothed glory? Undyne's tall form was firm with muscle and the way she arced to stretch her back -a subconscious attempt to shake off the persistent dregs of sleep- arms crossed above her, head tilted back and face contorted slightly as she tried to pop her joints just right... well, with a veiw like that Alphys should be proud of the fact that she managed not to drool... much. Even the countless scares -maybe she would have the chance to count them- that riddled her flesh and marked her undeniably as a fighter, a warrior, only added to her allure.

Undyne was the image of strength, of power, and Alphys found that she wanted nothing more to submit to such blatent supremacy... nothing except maybe to overthrow it. Wouldn't that just be so much better? 

"What're you do'ng up?" Her speech was slurred in the manner common to the newly woken but it is enough to pull Alphys from her distinctly perverse thoughts, causing her to flush brightly and attempted to stammer some sort of reply.

"I... erm... I- th-thought m-maybe..." it took more strength than she actually possessed to force out, "y-you'd want me g-gone by mm-mmorning..." there was a knot of shame and embarrassment forming in her gut. Idly, she wondered if it was possible for that anxious cocktail to prove itself lethel. Wouldn't that be something, just fall down right there and not have to deal with the raw self-reproach that was so very close to drowning her. 

The emotions that played across Undyne's features next really could have been entertaining if Alphys herself weren't so busy wishing that the ground would swallow her whole. First was confusion, shown in her deep frown and slight sneer; next was realisation, the widening of her good eye and the stretching of skin where the other had healed shut -she was for once without her ever present patch; followed by something sad that fought desperately to be something angry; finally with a tired sigh her gaze softened and her face splitting grin fell into place. 

"Nah, how am I suppose to sleep without my cuddle buddy?" she then swooped down, rather unceremoniously grabbed Alphys round the waist, and flung the lizard woman over her shoulder. Alphys let out an indignant squawk at the sudden shifting of gravity, a sound that easily went ignored. By the time that poor shoulder slung Alphys had gained her bearings enough to protest they were already back in bed, Undyne sound asleep and curled around her smaller form.

This time she did not struggle or attempt to leave once more, but instead let the other's rhythmic breathing and the gentle thume of familiar magic from beside her lull her to sleep. 

The next morning Alphys woke to a room lit by the morning sun, the smell of freshly burnt pancakes in the air, and her lover's toothy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to drop a request: fluff, horror, multiverce, timey-wimey, AU, Reader insert, anything. 
> 
> Also if you find any errors let me know and I'll fix them.


End file.
